


Party of Three

by junko



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Finger Sucking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 23:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junko/pseuds/junko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo is pretty sure he has no idea what he's doing.  But, he's never been the type to back down from a challenge, especially when the challenge is so incredibly... hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party of Three

**Author's Note:**

> The final installment of the Halloween costume party fun. Follows "Toga Party" and "Late to the Party."
> 
> Also, I forgot to say thanks to Josey (cestus) for encouraging me to try a threesome and for her cheerleading and typo-spotting and general awesomeness. I'd say this is an early birthday present for her, but she doesn't want the pressure of owing me anything in return (though the whole point of a present is that it's a GIFT. :-)

Ichigo wasn’t sure he knew what he was doing. But, when had that ever stopped him before? 

He always jumped in with both feet, way in out of his depth. Okay, so usually when he felt like this it was because he was facing some opponent far more powerful than anyone had ever seen, and now it was just Renji… well, Renji and Byakuya.

The feeling was strangely the same. The sensation of falling in over his head, drowning just a little bit, overwhelmed Ichigo as Renji slowly peeled him out of his Frankenstein’s monster costume. Ichigo couldn’t take his eyes off the way Byakuya tenderly kissed Renji’s shoulder and the way Byakuya’s pale hands possessively wrapped around Renji’s torso, clever fingers loosening the bed sheet toga, reaching down, grasping… 

At the same time, Renji was undoing the buckle of Ichigo’s pants.

And all Ichigo could do was stand there, doing nothing helpful at all--other than getting ridiculously turned on just watching them, being here with them. His heart hammered away in his chest. Sweat broke out everywhere like he was fighting for his life. Breath came in heavy, panting puffs and, goddamn it, he wasn’t even naked yet.

Though, Renji was.

And, oh holy fuck, what a sight that was, especially the way Byakuya’s hand was playing along the length of Renji’s cock. Seeing all those tattoos and skin and Byakuya’s tongue lapping away at Renji’s body was making Ichigo so hard it hurt. He gasped when his own cock sprang out into the air. Renji had it in his hand instantly and tugged Ichigo in for a kiss.

Their bodies banged together, all hot flesh and sweat. Ichigo’s pants slipped to the floor and his underwear dangled half-way off his butt. He nearly tripped, but Renji’s mouth was there, catching him up.

Being so into it, Ichigo forgot to close his eyes. And, then he almost leaped away when he saw Byakuya looking back at him. 

But, Renji’s grip was firm down south, and likewise his tongue was doing amazing things inside Ichigo’s mouth. Determined to participate, Ichigo squeezed his eyes shut and flung his arms around Renji’s neck. Despite just seeing him there moments ago, Ichigo kind of forgot he’d end up with a fist full of Byakuya’s hair, too, but that was all right. It felt good. Everything felt good, especially Renji’s hand, with its calloused roughness, which was doing things to Ichigo…well, that he usually did to himself. 

Except, no. Renji was way better at this. His thumb…what was it even doing? He kind of wanted to watch, take notes, because whatever it was, it made Ichigo’s knees buckle and caused a funny sort of sound bubble up out of his throat.

A moan. Yeah, shit, he’d just moaned into Renji’s mouth.

More craptasticly, Renji noticed. In fact, a deep-throated chuckle rumbled through Renji’s chest. The wicked sound of it sent shivers up and down Ichigo’s spine. Fuck. Who knew that was such a turn on? And who knew a guy’s mouth could taste so good, like the sticky syrup that covered the dango treats? 

When another set of hands was on his back, Ichigo let out a yelp of surprise and nearly bit Renji’s lip. Byakuya must have left Renji because suddenly he was behind Ichigo, cool hands like a balm on fevered skin. 

Twisting away from Renji’s kiss, Ichigo found himself caught up in Byakuya’s. Oh. Byakuya tasted even better, like really good tea. Ichigo honestly figured Byakuya would suck at kissing, because, you know, kissing was an emotional thing. But, hot damn. Turned out, where Renji’s kiss had been playful and exploratory, Byakuya’s was demanding and expert.

Yeah, it was like Byakuya’s tongue was saying ‘time to level up, Kurosaki Ichigo. You’re in the big league now.’ Except, you know, all imperious and pompous, like Byakuya would say it.

Ichigo was just rising to the challenge when he got derailed by Renji’s mouth sucking on his collarbone. When teeth nipped at stiffened nipples, Ichigo went all wobbly and moan-y again. In fact, he felt torn in two as Renji’s hands traced down his ribs, while on the other side, Byakuya’s lips devoured him. 

Renji seemed to be moving lower in a series of fluttering kisses and teasing licks that had Ichigo clutching onto Byakuya, digging his nails into flesh and costume. 

Ah, hell, they’d forgotten to take off Byakuya’s costume.

Ichigo ripped frantically at it now. Sensing his intent, Byakuya helped by shouldering out of it. Oh my god, would you look at that perfect pale skin? Ichigo, dragged the rest of the costume off Byakuya hungrily. All of which was going pretty well until Renji turned Ichigo’s hips all the way around and started licking his dick.

Then, Ichigo made a sound worthy of Kon that sounded something like, “Gah-ee-gah!” Byakuya’s hands supported him before he crumpled in a gooey heap.

Okay. Hands on his cock were one thing, but no one had ever put their mouths on Ichigo’s dick before and he was pretty sure this was the best thing ever. Oh, except then Byakuya was simultaneously nibbling at Ichigo’s neck while his fingers played with his nipples. Thank fate Byakuya’s other hand wrapped tightly around Ichigo’s stomach or he would have collapsed from sheer sensory overload. His knees gave out completely.

Leaning back into Byakuya’s chest, Ichigo pried his eyes open to watch.

Okay, that was sort of a mistake, because fuck. Renji kneeling with his mouth stretched around his cock, it was too much…

“Oh shit! Oh, god, I think I’m gonna…” and he was, too, because, damn, there was Byakuya all hard and pressed against his ass—

If they thought it was too soon, Renji probably shouldn’t have given a great big suck like that just then, because that was it. Ichigo let out a shuddering groan and everything else came spilling forth.

“Your reiatsu, Kurosaki Ichigo,” Byakuya murmured amusedly into his ear. “Is going to have the entire estate knowing what you’ve been up to.”

His knees apparently turned to rubber, Ichigo slithered to a panting heap on the floor. But, he managed a “Fuck you, Kuchiki.”

Byakuya stood over him, looking down at him in that way he did, which was only a little weird, what with his raging hard on there. “I think not. But it may be in store for you.” 

Renji glanced up at Byakuya from where he’d crawled over Ichigo prone body to kiss Ichigo’s chest. “I dunno about that, Byakuya,” Renji said. Then, he looked down at Ichigo, “I mean, unless you’re up for more?”

More? There was more?

But then Ichigo looked down at the way his legs had spread to make room for Renji and he suddenly knew exactly what more entailed. “Oh, uh…” Ichigo was going to say he’d take a pass, but all of a sudden his dick twitched like it was coming back to life. So, despite his better judgment and the stab of trepidation that jittered through his guts, he said, “Yeah, sure.”

Byakuya looked almost approving. Though how could a guy tell?

Renji went back to kissing Ichigo’s body and Byakuya wandered off towards the bed. “Where’s he going?” Ichigo whispered.

“To get the lube,” Renji smiled.

Oh. Right. Because they were going to… Ichigo took a steadying breath. “Please tell me it’s not cherry flavored.”

Renji chuckled, his breath snuffling into Ichigo’s abs. “It is.”

“We going to do it on the floor?” Ichigo wondered, playing with the strands of Renji’s hair that fell across his stomach.

“You need somewhere more comfy, princess?” Renji teased, blowing a raspberry into Ichigo’s belly.

Ichigo suppressed a giggle. “Oi! Knock it off, you,” Ichigo said, pushing at Renji’s head playfully, “Just saying, because the bed’s only over there!”

“Can you even walk, or do you need me to carry you?”

“Carry me? You can’t carry—whoop!” Seemed Renji could. With one surprisingly strong heave, Renji gathered Ichigo in his arms. 

Just when Ichigo was kind of enjoying the warmth and the kind of giant huggy feeling of the whole thing, Renji unceremoniously tossed him onto the mattress. He went sprawling. In a second, Renji pounced on him, laughing and nipping at his neck and ear. All that hair tickled Ichigo’s face and pretty soon he was laughing, too, with his arms around Renji’s broad shoulders.

He ran his hands down Renji’s chest, curiously. What was that thing Byakuya did that had him all shivery? Renji made a kind of yipping groan, and Ichigo figured maybe he’d gotten it right. 

“Goddamn, you’re a fast learner,” Renji said with a smile. Taking Ichigo’s hand from his chest, Renji kissed Ichigo’s fingers. He took them into his mouth and suckled them, making Ichigo get all wiggly and weak in the knees again.

“We should hardly be surprised, should we, Renji?” 

Byakuya’s voice startled Ichigo. He’d almost forgotten about Byakuya. Byakuya sat down on the edge of the mattress and leaned in to Renji. Smoothing a lock of ruby red hair aside, Byakuya kissed Renji’s ear. His tongue darted in and Renji made a happy murmur as he kissed Ichigo’s knuckles.

Turning away from Ichigo, though still holding his hand, Renji kissed Byakuya’s lips. Pale fingers entwined in Renji’s hair and, in front of Ichigo’s eyes, Renji seemed to… melt a little. No, that was the wrong word, too passive, too drippy. It was more like he _ignited_. Yeah, that was it. Renji came alive under Byakuya’s touch, passion flaring under every stroke of Byakuya’s hand.

Wow. Ichigo wanted to be kissed like that.

In the meantime, the least he could do was take a hold of what presented itself. Ichigo really wished he’d been watching Renji’s hand before, but, well, he knew what felt good for himself, didn’t he? And since his own cock was turning back on watching these two, he might as well take both in hand. It would be nice if there was a little lube… oh, there. Byakuya must have set it on the bed. Ichigo helped himself to a little dab of it, and then took a hold of himself and Renji.

Renji thrust forward a little in surprise, but Byakuya held Renji’s jaw firmly. A gray eye cracked open as though to observe Ichigo’s ministrations. Ichigo glared up at Byakuya. Could the guy ever not look disapproving? 

But, Ichigo thought maybe he was misreading Byakuya when Byakuya smiled a little and held out his hand. It took Ichigo a second to realize he wanted a little lube, too. Right, okay, a little awkward with his other hand, but Ichigo managed it. Fascinated, Ichigo watched as Byakuya let go of Renji long enough to slick up his hands. He broke their kiss and moved around to the back.

Freed up, Renji bent over Ichigo, supporting his weight on his arms. They thrust together as Byakuya… fuck, Ichigo couldn’t really see, but it seemed like maybe he was sliding his fingers into Renji’s ass. Renji certainly seemed to like whatever was going on back there. Renji’s fist curled into the sheets. He tossed his head back and arched into it, making it hard for Ichigo onto hang to them both. But, damn, Renji looked hot like that. 

Flinging his free arm around Renji neck, Ichigo pulled him down in for a kiss. Byakuya must have decided that was his cue to enter, because Renji made the sexiest fucking moan against Ichigo’s teeth. It was making Ichigo even hotter. His skin flushed and he could feel himself rising along the tide of these two men.

Breaking from the kiss, Renji buried his face in Ichigo’s shoulder. Ichigo could see Byakuya through the haze of Renji’s hair and… and he would never think of Byakuya as cold again. The way heat pinked his high cheekbones and sweat made inky hair stick to his face was divine. With his mouth slightly open and panting, he looked like a sex god. 

No wonder Renji was so into him.

And he set a seriously punishing pace. Renji was sounding a bit like a dying animal. But, fuck it all, it was so arousing. Ichigo was ready to come again. 

Then, all of a sudden, Renji teeth sunk into the soft flesh of Ichigo’s shoulder. Ichigo raked his fingernails down Renji’s back, and his other hand struggled to keep up. It hardly mattered, because, in a second, they both came in massive, explosive rushes. Byakuya followed shortly after.

The furniture rattled. Plaster dust shook itself from the ceiling.

And just before collapsing onto Renji’s back, Byakuya admonished, “I swear on my honor, Kurosaki Ichigo, if Kenpachi comes up here looking for a fight, I will throw you to him.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever, love you, too,” Ichigo said, snuggling into a sweaty, happy heap with Renji. His eyes felt heavy from contentment. He wasn’t even sure how, but in a minute, they were all under a blanket and spooned up with a snoring Renji in the middle.

Crap. He was ruined for life. He was going to totally want both of them all the time, Ichigo thought squeezing Renji’s—or maybe it was Byakuya’s—hand where it rested against his chest. With a smile, he drifted to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I said "final," but perhaps there will be an awkward meeting up with Rukia (or Kenpachi?) later.


End file.
